


Hotel Room

by peachmonie



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: High School, Hotels, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/peachmonie
Summary: Perhaps he had been hoping for the impossible, or just allowing his mind to dwell on his own fantasies, but whatever the reason, Baz finds himself utterly disappointed when the hotel room Simon and him will be sharing has two beds.However, he’s satisfied with watching him sleep. But, what would happen if Simon isn’t asleep? What if he starts asking questions? Noticing things? Will Baz be able to keep his mask on?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 94





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> this is a veryy short one shot i wrote a while ago and uploaded on wattpad, hope you like it!!

Baz 

As much as I'd like to lie, I can't say I'm very happy when Snow and I walk inside our hotel room and find there's two beds. I don't know what I expected, this being a school trip. Maybe I had been wishing for a king sized bed for the two of us. Maybe I just read too much Harry Potter fan fiction. 

Before I can even say anything or choose a side, he drops his bag on the floor and throws himself on the bed on the left. 

I roll my eyes and fight off a smile, Snow's usually fidgety and full of energy, but right now, all he wants is to sleep like a baby. And so he does, drifting off almost immediately. I take my time showering and brushing my teeth, looking at him from the bathroom mirror. 

He's hugging a pillow close to his chest, eyebrows furrowed even on his sleep, looking confused. I like to see him when he's asleep, both because I can stare freely without him ever noticing, and because I can imagine us sleeping together, his face on my chest, my fingers brushing through his bronze curls. 

Crowley, I'm doomed. 

I crawl into my own bed a moment later, still burning holes into his face with my intense stare. If it weren't because Snow is as oblivious as one can be, I'm sure he would've noticed that I'm always looking at him by now. 

He's adorable when he sleeps. 

The way the moonlight shines over his face makes him seem ethereal, his moles looking like stars decorating his cheeks. My fingers ache with the desire to run them across his face, touching each and every one of the tiny brown spots. 

Snow growls in his sleep, tightening his grip on his pillow, looking bothered. I study his face, propping myself up on one of my elbows. 

"Why are you staring at me?" My arm wobbles, making me fall face first on the mattress. I pick myself up quickly, sitting on my bed and trying my best to look composed. I'm sure my face is even paler than usual, but I play it cool, pushing my hair out of the way. 

"Well, your face happens to be across from mine." I mentally slap myself. So much for playing it cool. 

Snow rolls his eyes, sitting up and rubbing his face. "I wasn't asleep, you know." Thank magic I haven't eaten anything, otherwise, I'd be blushing madly. "Your gaze is quite strong." He stands, and I look up at him. This doesn't usually happen, I'm normally looking down at Snow, me being at least three inches taller than him.

"You're delusional." He smiles. I gulp. Why does he smile at me? Why do I like it so much? Am I dreaming? 

"I don't think so." He signals for me to move, and I keep staring at him, dumbfounded. "C'mon, make room." I obligue, moving aside and making space for Simon to sit. He does, and I feel a sudden warmth wash over me when his legs brush against mine as he crosses them beneath him. 

"What are you doing?" I can't formulate a coherent thought. I'm not sure I can remember a time when we were this close and not trying to punch each other in the eye. 

Snow shrugs. He's always shrugging, I wonder if that's why his communication skills suck. His blue eyes search around my face, stopping over my lips. I feel like I'm about to pass out. "Not sure." He confesses, his gaze shifts over to my eyes. "What were you doing?"

He's got me there. "Before you interrupted me," I push my jaw forward. "I was trying to come up with a way to end you in your sleep." He cocks an eyebrow, sizing me up. The hell's gotten into him. 

"I don't believe you." 

I sneer, trying to come up with something, anything, to get him away from me. As long as he's sitting there, so close I can practically feel his heartbeat in my mouth, I won't be able to think clearly. If I can't think straight when he's on the other side of the room, imagine how I feel right now. 

"You know," He looks down at his hands, a bunch of curls fall onto his face. "I'm not as stupid as I seem." 

"Huh?" I'm sure I look as confused as I feel, maybe even more so. Crowley, this is the most embarrassing moment of my whole existence. 

"I notice things Baz," Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when he says my name? Even when he spits it out like it's the most disgusting word he's ever pronounced. Even when his whole face scrunches up, as if he's just put a whole lemon in his mouth. "I'm not blind." 

"I don't think I follow." Except I do. Or at least I think I do. Or maybe my hopes are getting too high. Maybe I'm high. 

Simon's hands are on his hair now, yanking on it, like he wants to rip it from his skull. He does that when he's frustrated; he pulls his hair and closes his eyes, probably trying his best not to kick something. It's usually me he's trying not to kick. "Are you playing dumb because you don't want to admit it?" He says it almost under his breath, slowly, but I hear it nice and clear. 

I can feel my heart trying to break free from my ribs and climb up my throat. "Admit what?" As his head lifts to face me and his blue eyes meet mine, I'm dead scared of what his answer will be, I'm scared of what it'll mean to me. 

"That you like me." 

I should spit on his face. I should stand up and laugh at him and tell him he's the world's biggest idiot for believing I'd ever see him as anything but my enemy, as the one and only person who's getting in my way. 

But I don't. I just look at him, at his golden skin and golden hair, his beautiful eyes and the moles scattered around his face, at his perfect nose and full lips. Merlin and Morgana, his lips. I've been wanting to taste them since forever. If I admitted my overwhelming feelings for him, would he ever let me do it? Would he let me kiss his lips and his nose and every mole and freckle on his body? 

Should I try? 

Every muscle in my body shakes with a mixture of fear and anticipation as I push my face forward and capture his lips with mine. I put both my hands on his neck, wanting to stop him from pulling back, trying to enjoy this as much as I can before he ends it, before he finally ends me. 

The way his lips are even softer than what I'd dreamed is enough to push me to tears. When will I ever stop being a disappointment to myself? 

By the time I finally let him go, I expect him to push me away, to yell at me and tell me how much he hates me. "Wow." He says instead. 

What in the name of magic is going on? 

"I wasn't... expecting that." I'm waiting for Simon to notice I'm still centimeters away from his face, and that my hands are still holding his neck. "I mean, I knew it, but I didn't think you'd actually do something about it." 

I can't speak. Keeping my thoughts in check is already hard enough, and I can't even do that properly. My whole world is spinning, and it's threatening to launch me out the window. I just kissed Simon Snow. And he hasn't pulled a sword on me yet. This right here might be the most confusing and blissful experience of my life. 

"Baz," There it is again, my name sounds a thousand times better that way. 

"Simon." He's smiling. Aleister Crowley Simon Snow is smiling at me. Again.

His arms wrap around my waist, bringing my body closer to his, sending an electric charge through my whole nervous system. "How long have you been hiding it?" 

I can't peel my eyes away from his lips, I can't help but want to kiss him one more time. "You have no idea." I pull his face towards mine and savour his mouth all over again. It's hot, his whole body is incredibly warm. Or maybe I'm just incredibly cold. It doesn't matter, he balances the scale. 

My stomach churns and my heart leaps when I can feel his smile against my own lips. He's holding me so firmly, as if he's as afraid as I am to let go.

"Baz." 

"I love it," I can't help it, I feel like a dam, and Simon just blew a hole right through me. "I absolutely love it when you say my name." I land a kiss on his nose. "And I love it when you look at me and try to figure me out," Then I kiss one of the moles on his cheek. "And I love it when you're angry and your face flushes red and you run out of things to say." Tears are still spilling from my eyes, but I don't notice. "I'm in love with you Simon, so in love." 

His smile is so big, it barely fits on his face. "What are you gonna do about it?" 

I smile back, and I can't remember a time where I've ever smiled like this. "I'm never letting go."

The third and fourth and fifth kisses feel as good—maybe even better—as the first one.


End file.
